The lonely girl
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Summary: Tsukushi is at her house alone because her family left for the fishing village. While alone, Tsukushi's heart starts to waver towards Tsukasa and her heart starts to long for his precious company.


The Lonely Girl

Disclaimer: All the Characters and most of the storyline belong to Yoko Kamio solely.

Summary: Tsukushi is at her house alone because her family left for the fishing village. While alone, Tsukushi's heart starts to waver towards Tsukasa and her heart starts to long for his precious company.

As I sat on the comfortable couch, my mind slowly drifted into a vast, deep dream. It was so sweet, and was filled with the people most precious in my life. These people were like the F4, Sakurako, Kazuya, Yuki, Makiko, and Rui. But the dream that made me surprisingly most exhilarated was the one filled with my strong, sweet, rich boyfriend, Tsukasa. But even more shocking than this, was that my heart couldn't bear him not being there smiling and kissing me with his soft, tender, luscious lips. Even when he carries me, he does it so softly and gently as if I must be held gently because I am so precious to him; my heart always skips a beat as his feet glides softly across the floor. At the same time his soft yet strong chest supports my body as if he's a pillow. "I just can't bear to think about him like this. My face can't help but turn completely red!" I say softly to myself with a read flushed face. With an irony Tsukasa texts me on my cell phone saying "Hey what's up?" [We all know that in reality at this time Tsukushi probably wouldn't have unlimited texting but in this fan fiction I will just leave it like this where she _does _have unlimited text messaging.] Below is our interesting conversation which is quite entertaining.

Tsukushi: Nothing much how about you?

Tsukasa: Same here.

Tsukasa: So… You and I haven't talked in quite awhile huh?

Tsukushi: XD (face) But Tsukasa, we just talked yesterday.

Tsukasa: That is exactly my point! With us dating Tsukushi, I would like to be able to talk to you everyday. Therefore, are you busy right now? I am bored out of my mind. Is it okay if I come over?

Tsukushi: Nope. I am not busy and sure you can come over.

Tsukasa: Okay then, I'll be over there in about 15 minutes.

So then I get ready for the man whom I have fantasized over for the longest time ever. And before I knew it, the handsome and gorgeous looking man was curiously awaiting my answer at the front door. He looks so delighted and happy to see me. As he enters the door my face quickly brightens up with a smile. "So what do you want to do n—"I was immediately interrupted by the soft sensation of his lips joining with mine. When our lips finally separated, my face was almost completely red. He then smiled happy with himself, with me now aware of why he wanted to come over. My embarrassing red face wasn't completely noticeable anymore because he again kissed me with another soft, deep, and vast warm kiss. Then, he gently carried me to my bed. (For those of you readers who are wondering what they are going to "do" they aren't going to do any of that stuff because this is not rated M for mature XD [again with the face].)

He then started passionately kissing me with his soft lips. He held me so gently and so tightly making me never want to let go. His joined my lips softly but firmly, with a pattern in which my lips began to quickly familiarize with his touch. When I caught a quick glimpse of his face in which was so close it made my heart skip a beat, I noticed that it was him too that was blushing with a vibrant color of red.

A few hours later:

A few hours later I discover that I fell asleep with Tsukasa who was lying right next to me. We must've stopped because I got tired. He must have kissed me at least a hundred times. Tsukasa was sweetly in the phase of dreaming. As I thought to myself quietly, my face brightened and I smiled. I gazed at the relaxed face of the man whom I love and adore so much. He looks so angelic and peaceful when he is asleep, and not to mention cute; I thought to myself then smiled. I then thought of how it was thanks to Tsukasa that I no longer felt the need of him being with me, holding me, and kissing me. I was no longer feeling so lonely that my heart ached from him not being there with me. I was no longer lonely. But if there was one thing for sure, this term sure did fit in perfectly for what I feel.

I quietly whispered the term to myself, "Hana Yori Dango".

The End hope you've all enjoyed my fanfiction. I also hope to be making more stories. Also just for the people who don't know, Hana Yori Dango has a direct translation to Flowers over Dumplings. It can also be Boys over dumplings if you want it to be I guess XD. Anyways CIAO FOR NOW~!3


End file.
